Roderic Acques
' ''' is a Breton spellsword. He served as one of Daric Lariat's generals during his rebellion against the Empire and later became the General of the 5th Legion, the one assigned to High Rock. He now resides in Aldingwall, the Legion's base in High Rock. Early Life Roderic was brought up away from civilization with his parents. His father died years later at a hunting trip and his mother soon killed herself after. With the skills he was taught he managed to survive alone until he was 19 before proving himself worth of joining a bandit group. He eventually made his way as leader. He soon ditched bandit life at the age of 22 and set off. He eventually found the Lariat Loyalists and joined them in their fight. He made his way through the ranks eventually becoming the second-in-command to Caius Mede. RPs Character Form *Class: Spellsword *Skills: Master One handed, Expert Restoration/Destruction, Adept Alteration/Conjuration/Heavy Armor *Powers: Dragonskin *Equipment: Ebony Sword, Ebony Armor (During RotSD). Legion General Armor (After RotSD) Return of the Septim Dynasty I Roderic used to be under the command of Caius Mede, and so he was present during the meeting in the war room when Caius was assassinated. Like the others he was too late to stop the assassin. After the assassination he met with King Daric to talk about the plans for the invasion of Daggerfall now that the lead general was killed. Daric said to maintain the same plan as before, but now without Caius. They left the city according to schedule and arrived in Daggerfall at the same time as the Nords. Roderic led a platoon of soldiers into the city, when Daric ordered the start of the attack. After the King of Daggerfall had been defeated and the city was captured Roderic led the Breton force from the city to join the Nords fighting the Legion outside the city. After the battle Roderic followed Daric's Army back to Shornhelm. Roderic was promoted by Daric to be his lead general. Roderic rode alongside Daric during the battle for Wayrest and after it was over, with their king surrendering, he was called to Daric's tent along with Grandmaster Ortius. The king wanted to discuss the assault on Evermore, the last city still under Imperial control. Daric asked Roderic for an idea, as the city was heavily garrisoned. The general asked if there was a sewer, to which Daric replied that he assumed so. Roderic continued telling the king his plan, to send a force into the city through the sewers to open the gates and let the rest of the army inside. Daric liked the plan and suggested that Roderic lead the team that heads into the sewers, which he suggest be made up of some Blades. Roderic thought it would be risky to take the Blades with him, as they were Daric's guards, but the king dismissed the idea. After the planning was done Daric said that they would leave at dawn the next day to march to Evermore, which they did. They arrived in the city's outskirts within two days. While the army awaited outside, out of the garrisoning army's reach. Roderic and a group of Blades headed to the sewer entrance. While they made their way through the sewers they encountered some resistance from creatures that lived there, and some bandits. When they arrived at the exit into the city Roderic told the Blades to get ready and then they charged towards the gates when they entered the city. Roderic covered the Blades, including one named Caesar Autrus, while they charged for the gates. A group of Legionnaires attacked the Blades and Roderic headed over to help them fight. After dispatching the imperials the general ordered Caesar to find the lever to open the gates. Caesar made it up to the walls and found the lever, a guard tried to stop him but he dispatched him quickly. Roderic praised Caesar's work. With the gates opened Daric's soldiers started to poor into the city. Roderic was fighting near the gates when he was approached by a Khajiit. The khajiit told him that he was sent by Daric to assist the general in taking out the catapults atop the wall. Roderic acknowledged the order and told the khajiit to follow him while he headed to the walls. As the catapults were busy firing on Daric's army outside the city the soldiers manning them didn't notice the general and the khajiit approaching them at first. However, the Legion's general spotted them and ordered a force to intercept them, leading that force was a powerful pyromancer. Roderic spotted the force heading towards them and told the khajiit to go ahead after the catapults while he distracted the enemy. Jo'Khar followed the order and went after the catapults. The pyromancer cast a fireball at Roderic, but he dodged it. The pyromancer's subordinates charged at Roderic but Jo'Khar, who had already destroyed the catapult, cast Chain Lighting on them. Roderic cast fireballs at them as well. After being hit by both spells most of the subordinates were whipped out. Daric and his horsemen had made it into the city, galloping in from the main gate. The pyromancer had cast Wall of Flame on the cavalry, some of the horses were killed while others were just scared. Daric's horse had been burned by the spell and he panicked, knocking the king down. Roderic ran to help Daric while Jo'Khar continued to duel with the pyromancer. When Roderic arrived to help his king up he found out that the fall had injured him pretty seriously. He had broken a few ribs and probably had internal bleeding. Roderic helped Daric up and led him back to the army's camp outside the battlefield. The general brought the king to a healer and watched as he took care of the king. Daric told Roderic and Jo'Khar to capture the castle and end the battle. Roderic chose to remain at his King's side and left the order to the khajiit. After the battle was over and Daric was fully healed he followed the king back to Shornhelm for his coronation as High King of High Rock, which he attended. Return of the Septim Dynasty II Trivia *Roderic's name was Rodyrick, but that was changed to something more lore-friendly after the person who RPed him quit. *Roderic was supposed to be a werewolf, but since that was never mentioned in the RP and he never transformed it chose to remove it. Category:Characters Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Bretons Category:Males Category:Spellswords